


Your Mistake

by SilentEvil



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: BDSM, Dominant Akabane Karma, F/M, Psychopath Karma, Sadism, Sadistic Akabane Karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil
Summary: This is a head cannon I had last night. It is a one-sided conversation between a very dark psychopathic Karma and you a failed assassin who he has captured. You tried to kill him. He is not going to be nice. Expect alot of torture, degradation and yes rape. He is a psychopath in this after all.I'll probably add to this later.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Your Mistake

Well well well.. What do we have here? A failed assassination attempt? It's quite a shame for you that you missed your mark my dear because now I get to torture you. Yes I know you can't answer back with that ball gag in your mouth but I can recognize that look. You're thinking why don't I just kill you? Well where would the fun be in that? Sure I can kill you and I still might after I've had my rounds with you.

I have to wonder if you did your homework. You see an assassin should always do their research and learn everything about their target. You may have gotten an upperhand on me had you done that but no....it's doubtful after all you are just a peasant who is incorrectly mislabeled as an assassin. As a former assassin myself I know the ropes. Oh sorry was that pun too blantant? Yes I know ropes well. I can put you through many forms of torture by using it.

But back to why I'm not killing you right now.....quite simply I just don't want to. I have an appreciation for pretty faces and you my dear are beautiful. So I am going to add you to my slave collection. Oh don't worry your pretty little head now. Its not like you're going to have to compete for my affections. Oh no no no you see there are only a few left. The others died after they could no longer handle the pain I put them through. Oh I do hope you are a masochist. If not then I am afraid you won't like it here very much. That would be such a shame because you simply have no choice. 

The moment when you stepped into my home attempting to kill me you lost your freedom and became my property. The law won't help you even if you do escape me. I have them all wrapped around my finger. If they find you they will just bring you back to me. That's right...now you're understanding me. You made a fatal mistake that cost you everything. No one fucks with me. I now own every aspect of you. Your mind, your body, and your soul and I will do to you anything that I desire. 

I will cum in a dish for you to drink until you earn the right to drink it directly from my cock. You will soon crave the flavor. It's the only thing that will sustain you. You will be fucked daily strapped to machines plunging into you with dildos of various sizes. The only holes that I will personally fuck is your asshole and your mouth. Of course you have to earn those. I will never fuck your cunt with my cock until I am ready to breed you like a fucking cow when I decide I am ready for an heir to my kingdom. Thats only if I choose you to be the slut who is worthy of carrying my seed into your womb. 

Oh I forgot to mention that while being fucked on the machines in my dungeon there will be clamps, electric shocks, whipping, flogging, needles, knives and any other fun things I want to use on you to amuse myself. 

Your biggest mistake sweetheart is you attempted to kill the most notorious sadist in this part of Japan. So tell me...now that I have given you a clear rundown of how your life will be from now on...do you think your assassin's pay was worth it?


End file.
